A Pin In The Chest
by Morsefan1
Summary: Do enemies really exist? Could we really hate someone so much that we would want to cause them as much harm as possible? Apparently so as Morse has yet another case to solve and yet another theory behind it. Find out in this new endeavour script where voodoo and romance are combined.


**A Pin In The Chest  
(Thursday is in Oxford City Centre waiting for Morse while he is looking right Morse is running up to him in the opposite direction when he reaches Thursday he pants out of breath from legging it up the path)  
Morse: Sorry I'm late  
Thursday: Where the heck have you been  
(Morse stares into space not knowing what to say)  
Thursday:Morse  
(Pause)  
Thursday: OK what's wrong  
Morse:What do you mean?  
Thursday: You're never late so you are either ill, something's happened or you're down in the dumps so what's wrong  
Morse: Nothing I'm fine  
Thursday: Nonsense complete and utter nonsense now tell me or I won't give you the latest case and I'll send you to bed without any supper  
(Morse laughs)  
Thursday: Now come on you can tell old Thursday what's up  
Morse: I was just up all night hearing those gunshots that's all  
Thursday: Are you alright now?  
Morse:yeah I'm fine  
Thursday:Good now just remember its all in your head OK  
Morse:Ok now...  
Thursday:Ah I know what's coming because here comes the smile  
Morse: what smile?  
Thursday: You know exactly what smile Mr (Morse laughs)  
Thursday: Anyway 3 bodies have been found all by a shed in the middle of no where a Derek Larson owns it so you need to check it out. The dates and body photos are all in these files (he hands Morse the files) now get to it  
(Morse looks at the pictures and sees that all 3 victims are holding brings the picture closer to his face)  
Morse: What's that? They...seem to be holding something but I can't quite see what  
(He strains his eyes really trying to figure out what it is)  
Morse: It looks like material...  
Thursday: (shouts from backstage)Morse!  
Morse: Yes sir!  
Thursday: I'm going to question Derek Larson wanna come?  
Morse: Yes OK  
Thursday: I knew you wouldn't be able to say no. Come on then I'll be waiting in the car and what Ill do is I'll question the Larson's at their house and I'll drop you at the shed OK.  
Morse: OK thank you sir  
Thursday: Hurry up though I haven't got all day  
(Thursday exits Morse follows)  
(In the next scene Morse is looking round the shed. He spies some blades hanging up in the shed he then opens up a draw and finds a number of voodoo dolls in there. He picks one up and inspects it but is interrupted but a loud gunshot, Morse jumps and hits his head on a shelf above him and passes out)  
(A man runs up to the shed his brother running behind him)  
Kev: Oh Chute!  
Johnny: Kev what have you done!?  
Kev: It was an accident  
Johnny: who is he?  
Kev: Dunno I've never seen him before. Check him over he might have ID  
( Johnny reaches in Morse's pocket and picks out his ID wallet)  
Johnny: Kev!  
Kev: Found any!?  
Johnny: He's a copper  
Kev: Oh gosh I'm dead aren't I?  
Johnny: No i think he is  
Kev: He's not dead look he's breathing  
Johnny: Well you definitely are as you just shot a copper  
Kev: I didn't shoot him he banged his head  
Johnny: And how do you know that  
Kev: because I shot my gun bolt up right in the air now come on we need to get dad  
(Kev runs off and Johnny follows. In the next scene they burst into their dad's flat)  
Johnny: Dad Kev just killed a ..(Kev kicks Johnny in the shin) OW!  
Kev: Someone's fallen down in the shed  
Derek: Who?  
Kev: ( points to Thursday) Looks like one of your lot  
Thursday: MORSE! (Leaps out of his chair)  
(In the next scene Thursday, Kev, Johnny and Derek are all running up to the shed)  
Thursday: Morse...Morse (Shakes Morse) Morse. oh god Morse ah he's flat out he is Morse  
Kev: What are you gonna do?  
Thursday: There's only one thing I can do (Thursday interlocks his arms under Morse's arms and drags him offstage)  
(In the next scene Morse and Thursday are in Morse's flat Thursday is leaning over Morse. Morse eventually wakes up soothing his sore head)  
Thursday: Wakey Wakey  
Morse: Ow my head! What happened?  
Thursday: Nothing much just a little bump that's all  
Morse: well it feels a lot worse than a little bump to me  
Thursday: Well I was just staying here until you woke up so I'll leave you here to get your beauty sleep  
Morse: What about the case?  
Thursday: Leave it to me for today  
Morse: No I want to work  
Thursday: Are you sure you're gonna be able to think straight with a bash like that  
Morse: I thought it was only a bump  
Thursday: You never give up do you?  
Morse: Never  
Thursday: So where to?-  
Morse: The shed  
Thursday: Are you sure that's wise?  
Morse: Why wouldn't it be? Anyway I need to go there to pick up some evidence I left there  
Thursday: Come on then  
(They exit. The next scene is outside the shed Thursday unlocks the shed with a key)  
Thursday: I'll be in the car if you need me. And try not to pass out this time  
Morse: (Laughs) I'll try not to  
(Morse looks around the shed he picks up one of the blades and then he picks up a voodoo doll and pockets it he then takes one last look around the shed and then exits)  
(The next scene is in the police station)  
( Morse is at a table with the pictures, the blade and the voodoo doll splayed out in front of him. He runs his fingers lightly down the blade and then picks up the picture he glances at the photo picks up the voodoo doll and then turns his head to look at the photo again he then strains his eyes to see what the victim is holding he looks back at the voodoo doll and then the photo again he then realises what the victim is holding so grabs his pen and starts writing in his book)  
Morse: That's it a voodoo doll that's what she's holding and the blade represents the pin and hang on(he looks at the voodoo doll in the picture) the doll has a pin in it. And that's in the exact same area as the blade in the doll.  
(Thursday walks past)  
Morse: Wait sir where are you going?  
Thursday: To make an arrest on Derek Larson wanna come?  
Morse: Why?  
Thursday: Well it's his shed and the bodies were found there so who else can it be plus some of his answers didn't add up in questioning  
Morse: That's not hard enough evidence  
Thursday: well it sounds pretty logical to me  
Morse: But...  
Thursday: Look I haven't got time for this are you coming or not?  
Morse: No  
Thursday: please yourself  
(Thursday leaves. Morse caries on looking at the pictures and then realises something he then jumps out of his chair and runs off stage)  
( The next scene is in Mr Gibson's laboratory)  
Gibson: Ah afternoon Morse  
Morse: Afternoon sir  
Gibson: What can I do for you today  
Morse: The bodies of the three girls were there any shot wounds?  
Gibson: Ah yes actually there was. Each girl had one to the head  
Morse: And were the victims shot before the blade was stuck through them?  
Gibson: yes approximately 4 minutes before so... Morse...Morse  
Oh (Gibson leaves)  
(in the next scene Morse is running around oxford and waves to a cab driver)  
Morse: Cab!  
the cab screeches to a halt and Morse jumps in)  
Morse: 96 Dale Street please  
(the cab drives offstage)  
(in the next scene Morse jumps out of the cab shoves some money through the cab window and legs it to Derek's house the driver drives off)  
Morse: Wait!  
(Thursday is in mid arrest. Everyone turns round and looks at Morse)  
Thursday : Morse what is the meaning of this intrusion!?  
Morse: Derek Larson didn't kill the girls  
Thursday: Then what did he do and who did kill them?  
Morse: Don't worry I'll arrest who did right now  
(Morse turns to Kev and Johnny)  
Morse: Kev and Johnny Larson I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Eve redson, Angelina Watson and Sarah Jane Norman  
Thursday: Them two what?  
Johnny: I think he's got concussion from banging his head  
Morse: Oh I haven't got concussion you just want to hide the fact that I'm telling the truth you see you (points to Johnny) were going out with Angelina Watson weren't you  
Johnny: I might've done  
Morse: Oh its certain you were because round her neck was a locket with a picture of you and her on one side and you were a nice happy little couple until you found a little note on her desk that is still there now saying dear K meet me at the shed at 7 so you pretended to be this K fellow and waited for her at the shed 5 minutes before 7 and then you shot her in the head with that gun you used to scare me off and then from what Mr Thursday here was told by your father you believe in voodoo so you pinned a voodoo doll in the chest because you wanted her to be in eternal pain but that wasn't enough pain for what she did so you stuck a blade in her chest as well but then you saw your brother watching you and so he didn't tell anyone you said you were in it together now so you formed a partnership. But you might be asking what about the other two well you didn't stop there of course not you see you had a taste for revenge now so you wanted to get back at some other of his girlfriends that betrayed him and next on your list was Sarah Jane because she turned down your engagement offer so you pretended to be her boyfriend and arranged to meet her at the same place then Kev shot her, you pinned her but this time in the eye because you didn't want to give the police a pattern that would be way too predictable and when she kicked the bucket you needed someone else and that someone was Eve who also cheated on you and you two must've been close because we found a picture of you and her in her purse so you met up with her in the old shed pretending to be her boyfriend and again Kev shot you pinned so that was your sick little game but I just want you to know your brother Kev didn't play along because he thought he was part of this. He did it so you saw him waiting in the bush on the first murder and you know why he was waiting there?  
Johnny: Why?  
Morse: Because he was the K bloke she was originally meeting and he knew you'd kill him if you found out so he went along with it so you wouldn't grow suspicious of him but in fact he wasn't just seeing Angelina, he was seeing all three of them. Now how do I know this? Well because on the other side of Angelina's locket was a picture of her and Kev and in Eve's purse was also a picture of her and Kev and in Sarah Jane's pocket was a piece of paper saying Kev telephone and your number so he only followed you because your a violent piece of garbage and he's a dirty cheat  
Thursday: Morse  
Morse: Sorry  
(Johnny glares at Kev and lunges at him but Thursday separates them and then they are taken away)  
(in the next scene Morse and Thursday are in the beer garden)  
Thursday: you look worn out  
Morse: I am  
Thursday: Well come on then it's time for a lie down in that case  
Morse: Fine  
Thursday: Well I can't have you being tired I need you for tomorrow  
Morse: Why what's happening tomorrow?  
Thursday: you'll see son you'll see**


End file.
